Time Pirates episodes
Here's the list of Power rangers Time Pirates . #'A journey begin in time Part 1' - A museum of the Power Rangers has been it grand opening, when everyone enjoy their shopping and looking at all Rangers, zords, weapons, Vehicle & Villains and monsters. When a big rip hole in the sky appeared and a Dark Space ship destroyed museum and everything was sent in time and the Dark Space Ship went back in time of Power Rangers. #'A journey begin in time Part 2 '- Felix gather four teen who were in the museum to become Power Rangers to stop Teradox's Evil Way's. #'Think it time' - The Rangers need to think about packing up to time travel with Felix, Skludy & Red Ranger X and leave there home town and leave their parent's. Later they made mind up and pack up everything they needed and finally ready to travel the world's of the Power Rangers. #'Team of Magical Force' - The Ranges finally made it to the first world of the Mystic Force Rangers. But so have the Repulsive Empire have also made it to the Underworld and together they made a monster to destroy the Mystic Force. #'Nick's destiny' - Teradox waken a monster from being stone, and he's kidnapped Mystic red ranger parents and challenge him to a dual. But Nick Kendall got a plan he'll become Mystic Red Ranger and fight the monster on his own. #'Framed & Fortune' part 1 - The Rangers Travel in the year 2025 of the S.P.D Rangers, and they Bridge, Sky, Z, & Syd are trying to capture criminal for bad reason, When Terdox plan was to free Empire Grumm and team up with him. But General Garro already freed Broodwing and told him to find criminal that is great double ganger, At the end Kat & others found the Felix was robbing on bank's cam, so Doggie had no choice to arrest him and their friends. #'Framed & Fortune part 2 '- Felix and his friends are trap in there cell, but Bridge know that their framed, so he'll find out investigate. Until he knowest Garro feed Broodwing on S.P.D cam. When he fight Mettoids and Krybots alone, Doggie freed the Time Pirates and team up to with S.P.D. rangers. #'Day of Shopping' - Felix decided to take the Rangers a day off at New York City in year 2007, and Lexi shopping her socks off until her family cards is maxed out, so she ether return the stuff's she bought or get job as a waitress at a restaurant. #'Eye of the tiger spirit' - The Repulsive Empire made it to Dai Shi's palace of Jungle Fury and Teradox revived the Five Fingers of poison and awaken ancient warrior, the Rangers went to the Order of the claw and team up with them. At the end Teradox was pleased for Frigen to bring five of Life Talons, Teradox told Cacutis to mack Seven more. Teradox went to a secret vault of every part villains. #'Secret Book,spy on board,one came back' - Skludy found the Book of Ranger worlds in the next world, but the ranger don't know that two of Teradox's monsters is spying on them. So Teradox & Frigen went to the vault and brought back Darkonda to retrieve the Book. #'Lion's Heart Part 1' - The Repulsive Empire arrived at Animarium they kidnapped Princess Shayla, when the rangers meet Cole as a Veterinarian. General Cacutis and Darkonda made special collar that attach to animals that turn into monster, so they try it on Cole's Labrador. When Cole about to get beaten by the monster when Merrick save him. #'Lion's Heart Part 2' - The Rangers need to think away to rescue Princess Shayla before Animarium is destroy, but Cole need Skludy to help him bring back the team, as the rangers about to rescue the Princess, Teradox use three Life Talons to open the spirit word and revived three Org general's & Cole show up and with friend of the Wild Force. #'Fuel Card' - When felix knowtes they needed fuel to power the Time Gallon zord to keep going, but it only take Green Crystal fuel. So they stop at Los Vegas 2003 and take break, but Nick saw the Mettoids went to a secret behind the casino, so he follow them but Lexi also follow him, just as there wondering what there doing here Nick found the Green Crystal fuel. #'Samurai Power Part 1' - After Teradox fight with his son Captain Evil just he doesn't want his son to get hurt from the Power Rangers, so Darkonda trick Captain Evil to prove himself by bring back a warrior from the Vault. So as the Rangers made to the next world of the Samurai Rangers when they got trouble when Captain Evil start attack then the Rangers saw Princess Megan defend herself from the Mettoids, at the end Felix got hurt from General Blowhole and Nick, so Megan think she need Jayden and the others to help out. #'Samurai Power part 2' - Felix is having a nightmare created by General Knight fright and the other rangers need to get Felix to wake up, then Princess Megan return with Jayden the Samurai Ranger use symbol power get the Knight Fright out of Felix. Teradox saw that his son Captain Evil fighting rangers and he went down the Samurai World to get his son. When the rangers about to be finish when other samurai Rangers came to help them. Category:Time Pirates Category:Episode